In Storybrooke Part 3
by kazykim13
Summary: Mulan and Aurora living in Storybrooke together with their daughter Jane. Things begin to turn as Mulan's past begins to invade her life and the ones around. (very loosely based of the tv show).
1. Chapter 1

Mulan came to the diner for lunch like she promised. Aurora and Mulan sat in a booth near the back, just the two of them talking. Aurora held onto Mulan's hands, but she noticed the discomfort she brought. Aurora looked down at her hands, seeing the red and bruised knuckles that showed clearly. "Mulan? Did you hurt yourself?" Aurora asks as her soft fingers gently brush against the bruised hands. Mulan smiles weakly, "I just accidentally... hit my hand with a door." Mulan looks at Aurora, she felt her guilt creep up on her. Mulan looked into her eyes, the soft blue eyes were so calming, Mulan didn't want to upset her, but she knew if it wasn't now, Shang will ruin everything. "I saw someone I knew, once, today..."  
"Really?! Who?" Aurora asks smiling very curious. "It's not really a great thing, I thought it was but he..."  
"He...?" Aurora didn't like where Mulan was heading with this, fearing the worst. "His name is Shang, and we used to fight in battles together...he was my leader, but he just left one day..." Mulan broke the stare with Aurora, she couldn't bear tell about the coward's actions. "And, he never came back. I never saw him again until now..." Mulan pulls her hands away, feeling the twisting of her stomach, she felt sick to her stomach. "That's it?" Aurora asks confused, she didn't really understand why it made Mulan uncomfortable, "Well, whatever happened, I'm glad you told me." Aurora smiles at her Warrior, who made everything more complicated, but secretly, Aurora liked that about her. Mulan looked up smiling.

Mulan sat in front of the TV with Jane, who was playing with a set of toy horses Aurora bought her a few days back. Mulan stared at Jane who was just mumbling to herself as she played. Mulan couldn't escape the haunting thought of what Shang said. _How dare he..._ Mulan felt more rage than she could even bare. She began to look around the room feeling the walls close in and her chest tighten. She felt the whole world was falling upon her and she couldn't do anything. Thankfully, Aurora walked through the door saying hello to her girls who sat playing. Jane walked over excited to Aurora who picked her up right away telling her, "What a big girl you are Jane!" Mulan sat still for a minute before turning her head to greet her love. Aurora quickly noticed Mulan's mood hasn't lifted in the past few days also, she knew Mulan was waking up during the night and just frantically searched the room but always saying, "I'm fine." Aurora knew something was deeply troubling her Warrior.

One day Aurora, after Laying down Jane for her nap, she pulled Mulan to the center of the living room and sat with her on the floor. "Maybe we should meditate." Aurora strictly says instead of a question. Mulan sat relaxing her whole body like she used to do in the forest. After a few minutes of breathing, Mulan felt her whole body float in the air, then her mind went completely blank. Aurora noticed Mulan falling under a heavy trance. Mulan began to hear a familiar voice speak out _What seems the trouble?_  
_Shang has invaded my life_

_What will you do about it?_

_I don't know..._

_what do you feel toward him? _Mulan thought what she felt. _I feel...anger toward him. Immense anger and rage. I want justice Mushu..._

_Careful where you tread Mulan. Don't confuse Justice with Vengeance... _

But, before anything else Mulan snapped out of her trance from the knocking of the door. Aurora was already halfway across the room to answer. They were both surprised to see Belle and Ruby standing at the doorway, smiling. "Hey girls!" Belle smiled waving toward them. Mulan got up to join Aurora's side. "Come in! Jane is just taking her nap." Aurora motioned for the girls to come inside. "I just needed to talk with Mulan really quick." Ruby gives Mulan a slight nod. Immediately Mulan stepped out telling Aurora and Belle to stay inside, it was just some sheriff duties. Ruby and Mulan walked outside to talk. "Did you tell her?"  
"Yes."  
"Everything?"  
"Not everything..." Mulan felt her stomach twist again, she felt dizzy from the very thoughts of Shang. "Ruby, Shang...he is in love with me." Ruby was taken aback, she tried to say something but couldn't find the words. "And he said something else to me..." Mulan felt her pulses aching from all the stress and anger. Her shoulders began to tense, "He said Jane was his." Ruby's eyes widened, "I thought you said it was anonymous...?!"  
"Obviously, the only Chinese man here would figure it out any day!" Mulan could help raising her voice. She hated this man. "But it's true..." Mulan's eyes became weary.  
"No, it might be, but Jane is yours and Aurora's. And he has no right to say anything like that. You and Aurora are raising this baby."  
"But she'll never really be mine...not if Shang is here." Mulan mumbled. She felt Ruby's gaze and just looked down at the ground. "What are you going to do...?" Ruby asks sympathetically Mulan shook her head, she didn't know but in the back of her mind, in the bottom of her heart; she knew what she was going to do.


	2. Chapter 2

This was the 2nd week since Mulan has been having her nightmares. Always having the same one. Mulan would see Shang and Aurora both standing in a black-walled room, flames engulfing the whole room, like how Aurora described her Sleeping Curse. Mulan would run out to Aurora but never made any progress. Almost like she was running but the floor would keep her back. And the dream would always end with both Shang and Aurora staring at her while flames were all around them. Emptiness could be seen in Aurora's eyes she would always tell Mulan, "I don't love you anymore." with Shang standing there telling her, "Jane is not yours." the flames and voiced would haunt Mulan until she would wake up in a cold sweat. Aurora began to worry for Mulan, she wasn't sleeping or eating lately, but one thing was evident to Aurora, Mulan would always put Jane and her first.

Aurora was watching Mulan as she was dressing one morning, earlier than usual. She saw Mulan's face become sunken and thin, she saw dark circles under her red eyes, and noticed Mulan would always be rubbing her neck. Aurora got up and hugged her from behind, her arms tightly wrapped around Mulan's now thinner waist. "Mulan, I know you've been hiding something. I'm not mad or angry, I'm just worried. You have become thin and sick lately..." Mulan felt Aurora's tears rub against her shirt, she felt the shorten breaths of Aurora, and the trembling of Aurora. Mulan placed her hands on Aurora's and sighed, "You're right. I've been hiding something...but I don't want my past to plague us. What we have is everything to me and..." Mulan felt herself begin to choke on her very words. The stress, dizziness, and lack of sleep was making her usual tempered emotions fly all over. Mulan began to cry, "I just don't want to lose you..." Mulan could barely mutter the words through her crying. Tears profusely fell from Mulan's eyes, she tried to breath in all the emotions, but more tears came. Her breaths became unarticulated and all peace from within was broken in those few seconds. Aurora turned Mulan around to see her face, seeing the tears just stream down her thin face. Aurora smiled out of love, reaching up wiping away the tears she pulled Mulan's head gently to her chest, letting Mulan just undo the seams that were usually tightly restrained.

Mulan told Aurora everything that was going on. How Shang had been living here after leaving her in the War, and how he still loved her immensely even after all these years, she even told Aurora what Shang said about Jane. Aurora didn't hate this man even though she felt it was the first emotion to feel, she just wanted to know why he has been acting cruel towards Mulan, especially when he had involved Jane. "I'm going to confront him...tell him to leave his idea of love for me and this life he thinks he can have with me..." Mulan told Aurora as they sat on the couch with Jane in-between them. Aurora, stroking Jane's hair, replied, "How will you tell him?"  
"First, I'll tell him I'm in love with you, and will never leave you or Jane. And tell him, even if Jane is his...I will tell him he is not raising her as his own." Mulan looked down at Jane, she noticed some features that matched the features she possessed secretly. Mulan, getting up from the couch, glancing at the clock that read 3 PM, she told Aurora, "I'll go talk with him now. I'll be back soon." Mulan felt ready to confront this problem, but feeling the worst was to come. Mulan kissed Aurora and Jane goodbye for now and walked out the door.

As Mulan walked out she called The firehouse and told whoever answered that Shang must come to the Sheriff's office. Mulan then texted Emma asking if she can use the office for a few minutes, to her surprise Emma said she could. Mulan felt someone a presence behind her, quickly tuning her guard up, to her surprise she saw Regina. Mulan was shocked to see Regina suddenly appear now, because she had just disappeared as well as her Mother. "Hello Mulan." Regina gave her sly smile, "What do you want?" Mulan interrupted her mood, she really didn't want to deal with her at the moment. "I couldn't help notice you have a problem with a certain...Warrior at the moment." Mulan winced at the words, "He is no Warrior, he is a coward." Regina chuckled a bit. "Yes, coward...cowards who pretend to be Warriors deserve more than stern talking to. Besides, cowards will always straggle, and really, they never will abandon their problems. They just add to them...right?" Regina felt Mulan's attention was fully towards her now. "No one should deal with a coward's problem and ignorance. Especially toward someone who is a Warrior, a true Warrior." Mulan stood soaking up the words Regina spoke. Every word was true, which scared her the most. "if not talking...then what should I do...?" Regina's smirk grew a bit bigger, the corners of her lips curling, leaning into Mulan "I think we both know the answer to that." Before anything else, Regina vanished the same as before; purple smoke completely taking her away. As the smoke rose and began to fade away Mulan felt the worst in her awaken. She knew what she wanted to do, and now she had the drive to do it.

Regina disappeared to her office, where Cora sat waiting, "Did you talk with the Warrior?" Cora asks rising from the seat. Regina gave a small sly smirk and nodded. "We will truly see if this Warrior has darkness within her." Cora gave a sly smile back, knowing her plan is beginning to unravel.


	3. Chapter 3

Mulan stood waiting in Emma's office, just tapping the desk nervously that stood near. Mulan felt he wasn't going to show up after all. She looked at her cell phone seeing the time was almost 3:45PM. Mulan sighed leaving the office. As she reached Granny's, Shang finally showed his face. He looked at her radiantly with a big smile laying across his face. Mulan stood looking back indifferently, all she wanted was to have him let all of this go. Before he could even think about talking, Mulan bluntly and harshly said, "I don't love you, I never loved you. And I want you to approach me in this town ever again." Mulan saw the fall in Shang's mood, all he could ask was why. "I'm in love with someone else." Mulan replied, wanting to leave now, knowing Shang and how he acted headstrong sometimes. "Who?! Was it when I left you with all those men? Was it-" Mulan raised her hand to silence his awful babbling. Mulan sighed, "You don't have any right to know my life." Mulan began to turn around leaving him for good, but he grabbed Mulan's arm quite fiercely, "If you think I can't raise our child, I can!" Mulan tensed up. "Let go of me Shang." Mulan growled, darting her eyes toward him. Mulan saw in the corner if her eye Ruby was coming toward the window, alerted. Shang began to start to say something rather seriously but Mulan would have none of it. Once more she repeated more than a warning, "Let go!" Mulan tried to tug her arm away but Shang's grip became tighter by the second. Immediately, Mulan threw a punch toward Shang, the force if her punch was strong and made a sudden crack sound. Mulan felt the stinging of her knuckles from where she hit, right where his jaw was. Shang let go as soon as he felt Mulan's fist in his face. His right cheek was red and beginning to bruise. Shang saw a fight coming on, but was thinking it was play. "Mulan, always wanting to show herself." Shang smiled playfully. Mulan felt constricted, unable to breathe, Shang was so blinded by the love for her that nothing made sense to him. He was disregarding everything she had just said. Shang went it for a punch, Mulan blocking it with her arms. She was in complete rage, _how many punches will it take?! _Mulan swung some more punches and even a kick, forcefully kicking his side. Mulan heard the diner door open and Ruby call out to Mulan. But Mulan ignored the girl, both still throwing punches and kicks at each other. It seemed all fun and games to everyone watching, just a spar between teammates, but the fire in Mulan's eyes showed otherwise. Finally the fight ended with Mulan throwing Shang to the hard ground, his back arching from the pain that traveled through his body. Mulan's palm on his chest, keeping him down as she breathed heavily. "I swear to the ancestors, If you do not stop this..." Mulan closed her eyes, pulling her hand away, "I will." Mulan turned to Ruby who was shocked and worried for what just happened. Mulan had a swollen cheek and her knuckles were bruised far worse than she thought. "come inside..." Ruby said pulling Mulan hurriedly inside, glancing back at Shang who was beginning to get up very carefully, he took a very hard beating from Mulan, but his eyes watched Mulan, watching every step she took until disappearing inside the cafe.

Mulan sat at the counter, hunched over holding an ice pack to her now swollen cheek. Ruby wrapped her knuckles with some bandaging as she asked questions. "Who is that exactly?"  
"His name is Shang. He just never knows when to quit. I never knew he would be this difficult..." Mulan grumbles blabbing, looking down at her hands as Ruby wraps them. "Why were you fighting?" Ruby asks with concern. "He was saying things about Jane.. How dare he grab my Arm like that..." Ruby felt the tense emotion coming off of Mulan, she could swear she could hear Mulan's mind going crazy from Shang's actions. "What are you going to do...?" Ruby asks for the millionth time, finished with wrapping the bandages, putting away the first aid kit. "If he keeps pursuing...I'll-" Mulan stopped her words, she didn't want to admit to Ruby what she would do. After that Ruby stopped with questions, giving Mulan some water and just sat with Mulan who was just drinking her water, gulping loudly. _Why has he been persistent with this...? I have clearly showed and told him...And Jane..._ All Mulan could do now was trudge back home and present her broken self to Aurora.

Aurora heard the door open quietly, she had just put Jane down for a nap, so it was perfect timing for Mulan to come back. Aurora saw Mulan's bruised face and saw her hands wrapped in bandages. "What happened?!" Aurora asked rushing to Mulan's side, placing a gentle hand on her bruised face. "Shang was being...difficult." Mulan sighed, she knew Aurora would now be angry with him. "How dare he?! Why is he acting difficult? I thought you were going to tell him?!" Mulan felt the anger rise in Aurora as well, she was scared for Mulan's wellbeing. "He doesn't know about you, well sort of..." Mulan plops down on the couch, putting her head in her hands, her hair falling in front of her face. "He is so stubborn! I told him I loved another and he acts like I never even spoke of it! He has the audacity to speak of Jane as his own!" Mulan screams, thought they were muffled by her hands that covered her face. Aurora sat next to Mulan, placing a loving arm around her, pulling her close. "Well, maybe this, Shang, needs to meet your love? Maybe he just doesn't want to believe you are with someone else? I mean...we were both stubborn when we first began to notice each other." Aurora felt a deep breath escape Mulan's mouth. Mulan removed her hands looking at Aurora with a weary smile, "But, what if he does something...?" Mulan's eyes filled with so much anxiety, Aurora only ever saw this one other time.  
"You'll be there to protect me, like always." Aurora kisses Mulan with all the love she could ever give. Knowing now was not the time for her emotions to overflow as well.

The next day Mulan and Aurora dropped Jane off with Ruby telling her they'll be back in an hour or so. The wind blew like Mulan's mood, coldy and fiercely. Mulan and Aurora walked closely together, all bundled up and warm. Aurora felt Mulan's tense body as she wrapped her arms into hers, she occasionally looked up at Mulan, who just showed a serious countenance. Mulan's phone began to buzz, reaching in her pocket she looked at her phone anxiously. "He's waiting for us at the docks..." Mulan spoke quietly. Aurora just nodded, as they both walked toward the docks.


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora couldn't shake off the eerie feeling she began to feel as they reached the docks. Mulan and Aurora heard footsteps on the hard wooden docks behind them. Mulan looked behind seeing a lovesick Shang standing saying hello to both girls. "Hi." Aurora spoke out Smiling trying to be as nice as she could be. Shang looked at Aurora for a few seconds then all his attention went to Mulan, who was silent still. It took a few awkward seconds but Finally, Mulan spoke up, "This is Princess Aurora, from our land. And she is whom I love, Shang." Aurora felt her face go hot, she suddenly felt shy. Shang looked at Mulan then to Aurora then back to Mulan, confused and shocked. "T-this...this is who you love?" Shang couldn't believe his eyes or ears, "You love...a woman?" Shang took a step forward towards Aurora, but immediately Mulan stepped in front of her Princess ready to fight. Mulan felt Aurora's trembling hand grasp the back if her coat, "If you touch her, I swear-"  
"A woman?! Fa Mulan I know you, this isn't you!" Shang interrupted, obviously hurt and embarrassed. Mulan just stood keeping her ground, eyeing Shang. "Fa Mulan! We fought many battles together, did they mean nothing?!"  
"those battles didn't mean more than friendship. Shang, it was so long ago just stop this nonsense."  
Shang just shook his head, "You don't love her, you can't. She's a woman! Do you see yourself?! You have disgraced your family, you are full of dishonor and shame!" Shang yelled at Mulan with the most disgusted tone. Mulan felt a jab at her heart, and her honor. She carried her love so proud and high and now it all crumbled down in just a few seconds. Aurora felt the sudden change in Mulan's demeanor, feeling her step back a bit, seeing her head fall toward the ground. Aurora trembled with anger now, stepping beside Mulan she yelled right back. "Mulan is the most honorable person I know! She has never once turned her back on the people she cares about and certainly not in any battle. I'm not sure what Honor should be but if I were to choose, someone honorable doesn't flee from battle or turn their back on the people they love!" Mulan looked toward Aurora, she saw the fire in her eyes. Every inch of Mulan sprang into a fierce body, hearing Aurora defend her sense of honor felt exhilarating, empowering. Mulan smiled a bit glancing at Shang who was now more emotionally disturbed. Shang stepped closer to Aurora holding up a fist, "I did not leave them behind!" Aurora flinched away but didn't feel a thing. Peeking through an opened eye she saw Mulan grabbing Shang's fist, her grasp was strong because Shang tried to pull back but failed to do so. "You will not hurt anyone anymore! I should have never saved your life!" Mulan growled through clenched teeth, now she was furious. Mulan took a full swing right at Shang's face, he flew back from the force almost skidding across the docks, his body almost over the edge. Mulan, wasting no time, went over and grabbed his throat, pushing him down into the water. "any last words?" Mulan felt her grip become tighter and tighter as Shang struggled to release her grip. Aurora dashed over screaming, "Mulan! Don't!" Aurora pulled Mulan away seeing Shang coughing for air. "He has to die!" Mulan ready to end it felt Aurora grab her arm, pulling her away. "not like this...Mulan..." Aurora tried to softly speak as she pulled her away. Mulan resisted Aurora's soft voice, but after awhile, all the anger slowly began to fade. Mulan began to think the crime she would have committed, she was less a person to kill someone over blood thirsty lust. Mulan and Aurora walked away from Shang who still laid catching his breath. Mulan glanced back noticing Regina standing a ways away just staring right at Mulan. Mulan obviously felt the bloodlust come back as soon as Regina faded away in her purple magic.

It was late at night and Mulan awoke in the dead of night. She saw the full moon out and the gleam of the moon made her mood even more menacing. Mulan waited until she heard Aurora's deep breaths, clearly telling her she was fast asleep. Mulan readied her sword, making sure to bring her Sheriff's gun just in case. Mulan strapped her holster and she was out the door. Mulan knew Shang would respond to her call if she told him she wanted to speak with him alone without anyone near, she knew that Shang would do anything at this point. Mulan and Shang met in the forest, where the moon shined bright. Under the dark sky Shang didn't suspect anything, he didn't see anything. Mulan looked up at the stars, counting in her head of how many lives Shang risked, how many lives paid because of him. "Tell me Shang, have you noticed the stars lately?" Mulan asked eyeing Shang. Shang looked up, still clueless, "I've noticed there seems to be more." Shang smiled, trying to sound like a romantic. "There are more, but those are the souls of men that you killed." Mulan's tone became fierce, she was going to end it. "All those years ago when I saved your life in the mountain pass, I now will give back the life I saved." Mulan looked toward Shang in the most evil way.

Aurora stirred in her sleep, she reached out for Mulan's warm, sleeping body, but felt emptiness. Aurora opened an eye thinking she was just using the toilet, but she saw the bathroom wide open, and saw Jane sleeping peacefully in her crib. _Mulan is gone!_ Aurora awoke in a startle, her eyes darted around the room, she spotted the closet wide open with her sword missing from its spot. Aurora climbed out of the bed frantically, grabbing the her cell phone. Aurora called Belle and asked her if Ruby was with her. Belle sleepily replied that it was wolf's time and she probably was running around in the forest. Belle asked why she was calling so late at night. Aurora told her she didn't have time to explain right now but asking a favor to come over to look after Jane while she left to find Mulan. Belle, already tired, didn't bother to ask anything else. She just said she would be over right away. Aurora grabbed a coat and dashed out the door leaving it unlocked for Belle.

Mulan stood just eyeing Shang, with all the darkness in her, she felt it was beginning to take its toll now. She felt her heart suddenly feel the change, feeling like all her emotions were made of darkness now. Mulan unsheathed her sword, the sound of the steel screeching made birds fly from the trees. The forest was so silent that the sword's noise echoed through the night. "will you feel it?" Mulan asked in a twisted smile, putting up her sword, "When I rip away your precious life?" Mulan lunged forward but right before it hit Shang, a giant shadow lunged at her sword, pushing it away. Mulan and Shang both stepped back from the sudden figure. It was a wolf. Its eyes were bright yellow, and the black fur emphasized the glow in its eyes. The wolf gave a low growl at Mulan who just stared back. "Ruby..." Mulan said under her breath. Before anyone could say anything else Mulan heard in the distance someone calling her. She immediately knew it was Aurora's voice. "Stop! Mulan!" Aurora came crashing into Mulan, who stood still gripping her sword. Aurora looked into her Warrior's eyes and saw the bloodlust that filled her dark brown eyes, under the moonlight she saw the pain. "Aurora, Ruby...just leave." Mulan muttered, looking down at her sword, the steel gleamed brighter under the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

Mulan slightly pushed passed Aurora, who began to tear up. Tears brimmed her sea blue eyes as she saw Mulan dragging the sword along. Ruby snarled in front of Mulan, who just looked at her without fear. "Ruby, I will finish this no matter what." Before Mulan did anything she saw the wolf get flung back by some invisible force. Mulan and Aurora both looked around and saw Regina standing a ways away, clapping her hands. "Good show Mulan. I must say it's taking you an awfully long time to end this, wouldn't you agree?" Mulan saw the evil in Regina's eyes, but for a split second, she saw herself embodied in Regina. Mulan shook her head seeing Regina again, then looking at Shang. Who stood confused and fearful. Mulan turned her attention towards him, raising her sword at him. Aurora's gentle hand was felt on Mulan's shoulder. Mulan felt the warmth of her. "Don't you want this? More than anything?" Regina asked trying to keep Mulan's mind filled with darkness. Aurora spoke out softly, "Mulan...no matter the pain, he isn't worth killing. You don't have to do this..." Mulan heard, back and forth, Aurora and Regina giving their own advice , their words began to cloud her mind like a terrible nightmare. Before anything else, more voices were heard behind them, the familiar voices of Emma, Charming, and Snow. "Mulan! Whatever it is!" Snow rushed to Aurora's side. Mulan stood, still contemplating her emotions and thoughts. Shang was terrified, he saw the trouble in Mulan's eyes and the commotion that began to arise. Everyone began talking and reassuring everyone at the same time, Mulan just became more agitated. She raised her sword at everyone, except Aurora. "Stop! None of you have the right to be interfering!" Mulan yelled, pointing her sword back at Shang, with her body still facing everyone else. Snow began to say something before Emma interrupted, "Mulan, don't do anything you'll regret. Seriously...just put the sword down..." Emma began to slowly inching toward but Mulan was in no mood for anyone's interference. "Don't move a step or I promise to kill you as well." Mulan was so frustrated with all this. She was already guilty to bring Aurora into all this and Now all of their friends were involved too. The rage boiled inside of her, she wanted so badly to end the agony within, but she knew the waters were already too deep to step back from now. Regina spoke up before she disappeared, "She will never be yours Dear..." the purple smoke lifted up into the air and that was it. That was it, the catalyst, Mulan pushed her blade toward Shang but Ruby quickly pushed her blade away with a audible snarl having It thrown out of reach. Mulan with her Warrior reflexes snatched the Gun that was hidden under her coat, the clicking was made as soon as it was pulled out, and before anyone could stop her Mulan pulled the trigger having the loud echo of the gun ring out into the forest with a short breath being released. The loud bang was heard, and the sound of Shang's body falling to the ground, motionless. The whole forest went quite. Aurora's eyes widened as she saw Mulan commit the deed she promised. "M-Mulan...?!" Aurora went over to see Mulan trembling, Mulan dropped the gun from her hands, going numb to the world. Mulan saw Shang dead on the ground, with a bullet she had shot at his heart. She glanced around and saw everyone just staring at the inanimate body, then gasping at Mulan. Mulan felt the tears begin to fall, but she also felt Aurora's warm arms around her chilled body. Aurora embraced her Warrior and said nothing.

Snow interrupted the dreadful silence telling Mulan, "If the townspeople know-"  
Mulan tore out of Aurora's warm arms and faced Snow dead on, "What if they find out?" Mulan growled grabbing the collar of Snow's shirt, then her brow scrunched, she noticed her tone, it was evil. She looked around and saw stares, the stares of disappointment and fear. Mulan stepped away from Snow releasing her grip, looking around confused, she stepped toward Shang's body. She felt the tears fall, she picked his dead body, the blood dripped where the bullet was. "I'm going to give him a proper burial...alone..." Mulan said as she hoisted his body over her shoulder glancing at Aurora before she ran off with his body. Aurora began to cry softly, the tears dripped down, she felt Snow's embrace on her but she just kept crying. "This is all my fault..." Aurora muttered between short breaths. "I shouldn't have pushed her..." Snow rubbed Aurora's back as she spoke. "It's no one's fault." Charming said sighing, just standing beside them. "Mulan is just...off her game?" Emma tried to contribute but the lingering thought of why Regina showed up still had her mind boggled. Aurora heard a small whimper from Ruby before she ran off into the woods, probably look for Mulan herself.

Mulan ran as fast as she could before she stumbled onto the ground exhausted, with Shang's body laying next to her. The tears kept falling from Mulan's eyes. She felt the Shang's cold blood latch onto her cheek as she laid her head down on his chest. "Shang...I'm sorry...I really am. I don't know what happened..." Mulan cried more as she spoke to Shang's body. As she cried she felt a cold breeze all around, the hair on the back of her neck stood up. Mulan looked up slowly seeing a hazy blue, transparent figure standing above her. She saw it was an ancestor appearing, but she didn't know who. He had traditional Chinese robes on, with a long beard that looked ancient. Mulan couldn't recognize who this figure was, but knew he was from the very beginning of time. He just stared down at Mulan, sadly. "Fa Mulan..." he spoke, his voice seemed to be combined with the other ancestors she never heard before. "Who...are you?" Mulan asked trembling from the cold and why this ancestor was summoned. "I am Juwang, the Ancient spirit of Li family." Mulan gulped, knowing this was Shang's bloodline's first ancestor.

Ruby skidded to a halt as she spotted Mulan and a blue figure talking with her. Ruby quietly sat behind a tree watching Mulan speak to this figure, to this spirit. Ruby pointed her ears toward them, listening to what was being said, but she heard Mulan speaking to the spirit in her native language.

"Fa Mulan...you have shown the meaning of true evil, killing from bloodlust. You have brought disgrace and dishonor on your name." the voice boomed loudly, a cold wind began to swirl around Mulan. Mulan stood up shaking her head, "No! Without my Honor...I am nothing! Please!" Mulan fell to her knees, bowing at the spirit, "Please...what must I do...?" Mulan felt The wind become more fierce. It swirled around Mulan. Ruby saw bright blue spirits spiral around Mulan as she still bowed head facing the ground. "Fa Mulan, you will be given a task. If you fail, you will forever be dishonored." Juwang's voice was loud and menacing, even for the fearless wolf and Warrior. Mulan felt a burning in her back, but she didn't dare move a muscle. Mulan hissed at the burning on her back it was immense, "What is my task?" Mulan whispered, scared.  
"You will be given a decision, this decision can change the future of the lives here. If you fail to see what is true. Your honor will be stripped from you." His voice boomed through the forest. Ruby felt her fur begin to frost from the cold winds of the spirits that were around Mulan "What decision?!" Mulan asked looking up at Juwang. "You must put in place your name, to save another." Juwang began to fade away but Mulan's voice called out, "How will I know when...?!" Mulan asked, standing up beginning to chase the spirit. "the burn, Child." that was all thy was spoken before the winds and spirits left, Ruby saw Shang's body glow with blue before it faded like dust into thin air. Mulan felt the burn on her back become unbearable, trying to touch it she winced from the pain.

Ruby followed Mulan to the river, she watched as Mulan lifted her shirt, gazing at the water to examine her back. Mulan looked into the water and saw a big black tattoo of A dragon with horns like a ram and wings of a bird. Mulan widened her eyes, knowing this dragon symbolized dishonesty in her village. Mulan cried again as she tried to pull her shirt down.

Ruby saw a glimpse of the tattoo and didn't understand what was going on at all. All Ruby knew was Aurora never spoke of any tattoo on Mulan before and there suddenly was something. She saw Mulan thrashing her fists into the cold water, drenching herself in the frozen water.


	6. Chapter 6

Mulan shivered fiercely, seeing her breath. _Mulan...you aren't an evil person..._  
_Mushu...did you hear him?! I'm a disgrace!_  
_I know you, Fa Mulan, you have always been honorable. Juwang doesn't know the meaning of your honor_. Mulan shook her head, "I can't have my name dishonored...I can't have my family be forever shamed...I can't let Aurora and Jane down..." Ruby heard Mulan mumbling these words repeatedly, still not understanding what had just happened. Mulan stood up, staring at the her reflection, wiping her tears away, breathing in all the sadness. "Juwang will not rest to dishonor me, if he had the chance he would have already reincarnate me as a peasant girl..." Mulan spat the last words, knowing that was the consequence that would come if she failed. She knew many kind peasant girls but knew in their past life they were damned to a life in poverty and suffering. A life as a peasant in Mulan's village was a hard life and usually peasant women were sold to faraway kingdoms for money. Mulan didn't want her fate and her family name to be disgraced because of her. Mulan stood walking away from the river, shivering and trying to keep the Cold away by rubbing her arms but it was no use.

The chill was surrounding Mulan quicker than she thought, her whole body felt very stiff and slow. Ruby saw Mulan struggling to even walk. Ruby wanted so badly to help, but if she gave away her position, Mulan would have known she was watching. So, she decided to keep behind Mulan, unnoticed, making sure she didn't faint from the immense cold. Mulan tried hard to keep her body moving, but after awhile the wind picked up and the water practically became frozen on her fragile frame. Her skin was numbing to the touch and she felt like her fingers were frozen on her arms as she tried to wrap herself with them. Mulan felt her legs buckle now and again in each step. Then, Mulan fell to her knees, shivering fiercely. Now her while body fell under numbness and she felt suddenly tired. Mulan laid her head down, trying to keep awake and not let the cold get to her, but she knew it was a losing battle. Mulan knew she was practically dancing with death. Mulan smile out, "Maybe this is my life...?" Mulan felt like she was hallucinating because She felt fur surround her. Mulan smiled at the blackness that surrounded her and whispered a, "Thank you" before completely succumbing the a cold sleep.

Mulan awoke in her warm bed, with Aurora and Jane's blue eyes staring down at Mulan. arose rather quickly noticing the people that crowed outside the room. Mulan reached out toward Jane who grasped her finger and just giggled out. Jane Wanting to speak, "Mah..Mah..mama...mom...mommy!" Mulan and Aurora both squealed, knowing this was Jane's first words. Everyone heard the commotion and came near the door, they saw Mulan and Aurora clapping and asking Jane to speak again. Everyone just smiled from the little moment that Mulan and Aurora shared with their daughter. "It seems even Janey knows of disasters..." Mulan smiled toward Jane, speaking mostly toward herself. "She knows that you must forget what happened and focus in the now." Aurora spoke softly as she leaned Jane closer to Mulan, who was still under the warm covers. Mulan sighed, her mood falling once more. "Janey...Mama's sorry. She doesn't know what happened..." Mulan said looking up at Aurora, her fingers still clasped by Jane. "Mama Mulan, always feeling guilty with everything. Jane...tell her that Mommy Aurora just loves Mama so much and anything that happens, she will still love Mama Mulan, and she still knows she possess great Honor." Mulan saw all the love that genuinely filled Aurora's eyes, she could never understand how easily Aurora could love her, even with the craziest things she would do. She knew she had faulted and still, Aurora was here, still very much in love with her. Jane began to laugh, almost like she understood what her mothers were doing. Mulan leaned forward from the bed and kissed Aurora, she needed to feel Aurora's lips against Hers, she felt deprived of Aurora's loving attributes the past weeks.

Everyone told Mulan to just rest and not get so worked up before they left the apartment. No one spoke of Shang or what happened, but only of Mulan's wellbeing. Ruby occasionally glanced over to Mulan's back, knowing of what happened, though not fully understanding. Ruby wanted to tell Mulan she saw what happened and wanted to help, but she also knew the consequences of invading Mulan's space. She fully understood that Mulan was more of a lone solider when it came to her own problems, she understood that the guilt Mulan kept were just to keep everyone around safe, immensely more for Aurora. Ruby decided to stay put next to Belle while everyone began to flood out of the small apartment saying their goodbyes. Belle and Ruby stood in the living room as Aurora came into the room, closing the door Jane in hand. "Mulan's going to rest. I'm glad everyone came to see if she was okay..." Aurora bit her lip a tad worried. "But...?" Belle put in as good humor. "But...next time...I think it should just be us..." Aurora softly spoke out as she cradled Jane, who wanted to play with her hair. "I agree. I don't think Mulan likes all the attention of, practically, the whole town." Ruby smiled in her semi-serious tone. "And thank you again Ruby...for bringing her back to me...us." Ruby just nodded, reassuring Aurora that it was nothing. Glancing over to the small room where Mulan laid, hoping she didn't hear.

Mulan felt the burning again. She bit her lip not to yell out. Immediately running in the bathroom, in the mirror she saw the dragon beginning to glow with blue. At that moment, Mulan knew exactly what had happened. Mulan understood if she failed, the spirit that was bound to her would kill her. And if she falls from the spirit, she'll come back in another life as a peasant. Mulan felt the disgrace of that already. Mulan put her shirt back down sighing _It's always one thing after another..._ Chuckling to herself, stressed, as she left the bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

To her surprise Belle and Ruby were still here, drinking tea with Aurora, while Jane walked around them. Ruby spotted Mulan first asking how she felt. "I'm okay..." Mulan nodded, agreeing with herself. She sat down next to Aurora very close as she poured herself some tea. Mulan wanted to say something but she fell short of words. She knew she couldn't just casually talk about anything anymore, especially of what has been going on recently. So, everyone just sat sipping their tea in the silence, Until Jane broke the silence calling for her mothers. Aurora smiled as she put her cup down to pick Jane up, she tugged at Aurora's hair thinking it was the most hilarious thing ever. "Jane...it hurts!" Everyone laughed with Aurora as tried to release Jane's grip. Mulan saw Aurora struggling to stop Jane, so she decided to hold Jane away from Aurora for awhile. As soon as Mulan held Jane, she became quiet, stopping her restless behavior at once. Mulan walked away with Jane swaying her back and forth in her arms. Mulan whispered to Jane telling her, "I'll bring honor to us all, I promise." As if Jane understood, she placed her small hands on Mulan's cheek, staring into her eyes like she knew Mulan would keep her promise. Mulan looked back feeling the girls staring. She saw everyone smiling but she saw Aurora smiling the brightest. Mulan flashed her teeth and went back to swaying Jane. "In another life Janey, You will be an honorable child, whose mothers will be the most honorable of all the lands. You will be destined to find us again." Mulan kissed Jane on her nose humming soft melodies to Jane.

The past few days were awkward for Mulan and, what seemed, the rest of the town. It seemed word got out to the other townsfolk of what happened but no one knew Mulan actually killed Shang in cold blood, they only knew she was a part of his death somehow. Emma wrote off his death to be an accident in the paper to protect Mulan and her family. Mulan still felt the stares even though it was written off. She knew she couldn't lose herself again, especially now. She knew Regina was just baiting her for some plan she has in store, but what haunted her the most was letting Regina take control.

Mulan walked into the diner and felt the stares like the first time she arrived. All her problems hurdled its way back and seemed to chain Mulan down, no matter how much she tried to release those chains, they felt tighter and heavier. Mulan looked down the whole time she walked in, she felt she needed her armor not only to protect her body but to protect her heart. Mulan sat at the counter so she could just watch Aurora cook and run around the kitchen. "What would you like?" Ruby asked smiling, trying to lighten the dreadful mood. "I'm here to pick up my lunch. Belle has a lot of stuff for me to do." Mulan muttered as she busied herself with the salt shakers, spinning them around on the counter. Ruby nodded as her smile faded and went into the kitchen to make Mulan's usual; a veggie burger. Mulan sighed feeling the stares on her constantly, the eyes of everyone was unbearable. Mulan felt chills but they suddenly went away when the bell from the door rang. She looked and saw Snow and Emma walk in. Mulan greeted them with a small wave and smile. Emma came over and patted Mulan on the back asking her how Jane was. Mulan told both Snow and Emma she was doing great and beginning to speak more and more each day. Ruby came over to hand Mulan her lunch, she saw Mulan putting on a genuine smile as she talked about Jane and Aurora. Ruby couldn't help but feel pity for the Warrior, she worked so hard to keep her strength and pride ahead of everything. Ruby leaned against the wall and just watched Mulan talk, every gesture and word was precise and thought-out. She knew Mulan well enough to now stare and not be questioned by Belle or Aurora, but something within her felt more intimate toward Mulan than any other friend she has had in the past, she even argued to herself Mulan was more special than Snow. Ruby handed Mulan her lunch and gave her a quick hug telling her to take care of herself.

Mulan sat on the floor of the library as she sorted more books out, this time she sorted older books and collections of famous writers of the older world. Mulan felt the old pages crinkle and crack as she turned them to just skim through. She saw magnificent reprinted paintings to original hand-written stories. She thought books were fantastic, but she herself was never an avid reader like Aurora or Belle. She loved the feel and smell these books, but what she missed most, more than anything, was to be out in the forest and practice with her sword. She loved how the blade shined in the sun and how the steel made sound as she slashed it in the air, she loved the feeling of wood breaking from the force of her and how the blade could cut cleanly through tall grass. Mulan felt isolated and deprived without her sword, she felt she was nothing. She knew now, this was her mission to redeem herself. She knew she had been neglecting her Warrior spirit. She knew bringing herself back to who she was inside would certainly stop the dishonor she was cursed with, and the dragon. Hoping it would all stop.

Mulan awoke at early the next morning, like she used too, to go into the forest to practice with her sword. She knew she had at least 3 hours to herself before Aurora awoke. Mulan escaped the apartment quietly before running into a full sprint into the forest. Mulan had her armor on and sword at her side, she felt empowered, like a True Warrior. Mulan smiled wide from ear to war practically as she felt the armor cut through the wind and her heavy sword at her side again. Mulan stopped in a heavily wooded area so she could train properly with her sword. It took only a few minutes for Mulan to completely destroy some of the thinner trees. Heavy slash indents were made in the thicker trees as Mulan hacked away, swinging differently into the tree each time. After about two hours of non-stop training Mulan finally collapsed to the ground her head against the almost carved away tree. A glaze of sweat covered Mulan's tan forehead as she breathed heavily for air. It was an immense workout for her, and she felt like all her problems have disappeared. She knew this is what she needed to calm herself down. Mulan laughed to herself thinking how silly she had been acting recently. Mulan slowly closed her eyes, sword in hand, and began to listen to her surroundings. She heard squirrels scurry in the branches above, birds chirping in the distance, then she heard footsteps and some kind of pounding sound. Mulan was alert and already up to find out who was out here with her. Mulan traveled toward the pounding, deeper into the secluded forest, it became denser each step that came close to the center. Finally, peering from behind trees, in the distance Mulan saw two women one standing holding what looked like a Map above her face and the other back towards Mulan, shoveling. "It should be here!" The shoveling women said irritated. "Be patient, Rumple is no fool." the woman said, as she moved the map away from her face. Immediately, Mulan spotted Cora and assumed Regina was the one shoveling. _Looking for what exactly...?_ Mulan saw a sudden movement a ways away and saw Snow peering from behind a tree as well. "Mother, what if Hook was lying?" Regina calls out stopping her shoveling. "Dear, I can decipher this Map, it'll just take time."  
"No, what if Hook lied and this isn't even a map for it? Gold is too smart to bury it where someone could find..." Regina walked away from the small hole leaning against the shovel waiting for her mother's answer. "Then...we'll just have to tear this town apart to find it." Cora suggests smirking an evil smile. Mulan slowly walks away keeping her face toward them just in case. When she was far enough Mulan bolts, running back home. _Someone needs to know!_


	8. Chapter 8

Mulan crashed through the door freezing in her place seeing Aurora feeding Jane. It was like everyone froze right as Mulan opened the door, Aurora hunched over with a spoon, all eyes were on her. "G-good morning...?" Aurora calls out confused. Jane smiles and screams out, "Mama! Mama!" clapping her hands giddily. Mulan smiles a bit at Jane before looking back at Aurora seriously. "Regina and Cora are looking for something that Rumplestiltskin has." Mulan says in-between heavy breaths. Aurora stood up straight up, still holding the spoon, "What do you mean...? What are they looking for?"

"I don't know...something obviously precious that Rumplestiltskin has...or had...?!" Mulan shrugged not knowing what it would be at the moment. "Do we call Emma? She's with Him and Henry...?" Aurora asks worriedly, ready to grab her phone.  
Mulan shook her head, she really didn't know how to deal with this. If it were her she would just go out and kill Regina and Cora, but she was in no place to make orders. "We should...call Snow and Charming, they probably know what's going on here." Mulan stated, already grabbing her cell phone. Aurora went back to feeding Jane, who hungrily ate the food.

Aurora heard Mulan speaking, "His dagger...? You mean THE dagger that controls him?!" Aurora immediately knew what this was all about. Cora wanted power, and the Dark One's Dagger had all the power in the lands. Aurora rushed Jane to her nap, who for once, fell asleep right away. "Mommy loves you." Aurora whispers kissing Jane's cheek, feeling though Jane knew more than they (Mulan and Aurora) believed. Leaving the bedroom Aurora came behind Mulan, who was gripping the phone so hard it seemed it would shatter in her tight grip. "Okay...Okay. I will." Mulan hung up the phone looking at Aurora seriously. "Rumplestilitskin has gotten poisoned by Hook. They're on their way back now."

"How...?! When will they be here?" Aurora asks worried, grabbing Mulan's arm in fear. "They're taking Hook's ship back...Snow told me to meet everyone at Rumplestilskin's shop..." Mulan said looking straight into Aurora's eyes with fear, genuine fear. Aurora felt her body get pulled into Mulan, for the first time Aurora felt Mulan shudder in fear. The Fearless Warrior, now scared. "I don't know what's going to happen..." Mulan spoke quietly in Aurora's ear, who just held her Warrior. "Let me come with you..." Aurora pleaded her whisper almost making the Warrior shudder more. "No. I need you here with Jane...because..." Aurora felt Mulan's arms pull her in more. Aurora heard Mulan's heartbeat skipping beats and almost doing twirls. The sound of her heart scared Aurora. "If I don't come back...I want Jane to-"

"Don't speak like this." Aurora whispered as her tears fell, some were caught by the cold armor. Mulan felt the little sniffles and cries Aurora was making, they were both scared. Mulan's hand slid up Aurora's back, resting on the back of her head. "I've done evils Aurora, And I want you to know that-"

"I love you too. Don't tell me these things Mulan." Aurora parted her tight embrace, facing her Warrior head on, "Because I already know." Aurora put on a weary smile, tears still pouring down her face. Mulan crashed her lips with Aurora's. Their kiss was frantic and fearful, but full of all the love they could share through that small moment. Mulan parted herself, feeling Aurora didn't want her to leave. Mulan stared deeply in her Princess' blue eyes before turning to the door. Mulan felt Aurora's hand slide away from hers as she walked toward the door. Mulan glanced back seeing Aurora's loving hand still lingering with her touch, they both smiled as Mulan stepped out the door.

Mulan practically sprinted to the shop seeing a mass of people around someone who was limping. Mulan spotted Emma with some stranger as her helped carry Rumple with Charming. Snow was talking with Emma with frightened eyes. Mulan quickly ran toward the crowd of people where she was greeting with Emma giving a sly remark about her armor, "Mulan the Warrior can never part with her armor?" Emma smiled in-between worried eyes glancing back at Rumple. Mulan looked at Rumple then toward the Stranger who was making an effort with small talk with Charming. Mulan felt the weird-ness radiate off the new stranger and the rest of everyone, but she didn't want to interfere with that at the moment.

As everyone got into the shop, Rumple told everyone to prepare for battle. Mulan felt out-of-sorts as everyone scrambled around. Rumple told Mulan to grab a jar that sat near where he laid, and to grab insdie of the empty jar. Mulan looked at him confused, hesitantly putting her hand inside the obviously empty jar. But to her surprise she felt something under her leather-gloved fingers; invisible chalk. "Go mark the entrance with that." Rumple said in-between gasping breaths, trying to grab all the air into his lungs. Mulan quickly walked over to the door marking the floor with the chalk, she heard someone approach from behind and saw it was the stranger. "You missed a spot." The stranger gave a small smile, trying to lighten the mood of anxiety and stress. Mulan eyed him and went back to marking the entrance. "So, You're Mulan?" The man asked trying to engage in conversation at this point. Mulan sighed, she was done with the chalk, standing up she looked his up and down, Mulan looked more menacing as she stood because the stranger took a step back. He had a scruffy face, a scarf and a black coat on, but his eyes looked loving in a sense, and trustworthy. Mulan nodded, "I am. And you are?"

"I'm Neal...or Baelfire..." Neal was taken a back as he said the last name, obviously it was uncomfortable for him, because he subtly swallowed. "Neal...? Nice to meet you." Mulan gave a nod of acknowledgment, before darting her eyes to where the rest of the party was, tending to Rumple. Neal looked back to see what Mulan was observing then went back to talking, "He's my father..." Mulan looked at Neal with astonishment, and now in different eyes. He looked like he was from this land, very much cmfortably from this land. Neal saw the confusion and laughed a bit, "Don't be too surprised...I'm not like him." Mulan tried to put on a smile but failed, she was still contemplating the whole thing. Before Mulan walked away Neal asked her, "How is Aurora?" Mulan felt awkward, she was taken off-guard with this man and now he was asking her of Aurora. "E-Emma kind of told me you and her are..." Neal began to stutter, from the obvious protective feeling Mulan put on as soon as her asked. "In love. Yes. And she's well." Mulan turned her body fully toward him, wanting him to finish his pestering questions. "Yeah...I think it's fine...great even! I-uhm...Yeah. Is she here?" Neal asked feeling under pressure from Mulan's presence of authority. Mulan shook her head, "No, I told her to stay home..." Mulan gave a small nod before leaving Neal behind with his awkwardness, who just stood dumbfounded by the conversation he tried to make.


	9. Chapter 9

Mulan came back into the small room in the back where Rumple and everyone else were standing, Emma and Charming were looking around the shop's shelves for something as Snow talked with Rumple about the poison. Mulan stood at the doorway just watching everyone's frantic and worried actions. "Emma and Charming I need you both to prepare..." Rumple says coughing his words still with heavy breaths. Emma nods rushing out with Charming by her side. As Emma walks past Mulan she says a small thank you, Mulan just nods, like she did as they first met.

After what seemed like just a few minutes to prepare, everyone moved into the entrance area of the shop, where all the precious items laid, Ready. Mulan carefully looks at each trinket Rumple has kept, everything is obviously worth something to him. Everyone else talks while Mulan just scans the endless shelves of antiques. She begins to walk closer to the entrance hearing Rumple speak to someone. Mulan doesn't dare walk into the room, so she just stays put, listening. "You know I won't survive..."  
"No! There has to be a way!" Mulan immediately notices Snow wasn't with all of them, recognizing her soft voice answering back. "There is only one way..." Rumple says, quietly. There is a silence then a scraping of wood is heard. Mulan focuses on what is making noise. A creek begins to be heard then Snow's gasp is heard. "The only way Deary." Mulan then hears the footsteps of Snow leave the room, away from where she was standing. _Where is she going...?_ Mulan takes one step and hears the entrance explode from an explosion. Regina and Cora appear at the entrance ready for a fight.

Mulan unsheathes her sword ready. The fire in everyone's eyes was intensified as Regina pushes back Emma and charming with her magic as Cora shoots a fireball toward Neal, who deflects the fire with his sword. Mulan notices his form is somewhat sloppy, but good enough to be able to fight. Regina immedaitely spots Mulan, she throws a fireball toward her Mulan quickly dodges it. Charming rushes toward Regina's open back, but is pushed back by Cora, who sends him flying outside. Then Cora shuts the door with her magic locking him on the outside. Emma and Neal both look toward each other in worry before rushing to the back room, pushing Mulan inside as well. "What are you doing?! Hiding will not help!" Mulan shrieks as she pushes Neal and Emma away from her. "We don't have a lot of options Warrior!" Emma replies back as she quickly reaches in her pocket marking the entrance of the room with the invisible chalk, making a Small magic-shield at the entrance. Cora stands at the doorway, beginning to absorb the magic shield, with her outstretched hand, the magic begins to weaken. Mulan looks around the room to find anything to distract Cora and Regina when they come in, but to her surprise she sees a small back door opened. Remembering Snow had disappeared right before was a bit interesting, especially because Rumple had told her something before she left. Mulan began to slowly put her sword away and quietly made her way to the door, occasionally glancing at Emma and Neal, who were occupied with watching Cora and Regina make their way inside. Mulan escaped the room just as Cora broke the entrance, she wanted to help, by the dawning thought of Snow escaping as well made her want to pursue this more. Mulan quickly scoped around trying to find any sign of Snow's whereabouts. _If it has something to do with Regina...then..her office...? _ Mulan looked around, trying to see what was near. _Regina's office isn't close...only the docks, the apartments and the graveyard..._ Mulan looked at each location, then it hit her. The graveyard was where Regina's secret lair was hidden, Henry having a tendency to tell stories. He once told Mulan his story of finding cobras In a box that was hidden away. Mulan began to sprint her way toward the graveyard, searching for Regina's secret hideaway. The biggest monument that stood was the grave site for Regina's father. Mulan quickly walked inside the eerie monument seeing the concrete coffin was moved from its original spot, revealing a secret staircase. Mulan didn't understand why Snow ventured inside, but she was determined to find out why.

Mulan walked inside finding herself standing in a huge room filled with all kinds of possessions of Regina's. A wall of boxes that glowed, with the sounds of beating hearts inside. Mulan felt her stomach twist from the thought, raising her hand to her chest, feeling her own heart beat. Mulan began to remember the time she had lost her heart, and also the moment She had given Aurora's precious heart back as well. Mulan began to hear shuffling and movement ahead, taking a precaution Mulan unsheathed her sword as quietly as she could, approaching a small room where she saw a figure stand hunched over looking down at something held in the hands. Mulan saw smoke rise from the figure and raised her sword, "Turn around slowly, or I will-" Mulan saw a frighten Snow quickly turned around with a box where a beating heart laid inside and a strange candle burning in the other. "What are you doing..?" Mulan asks putting her sword away, shocked to see Snow. "I...I..." Snow tried to mutter something before she went silent from Mulan's stares. Mulan intently looked at the candle, she saw half was white and the other black, and both sides had a wick that had burned. The candle was much different from the Su-Shyin's from her land, but it also looked as if it possessed immense magic like the candle she once lit. "What are you doing Snow...?" Mulan asks seriously, half knowing the answer already. Snow looks at Mulan with fear, fear of what she was about to say, "I'm saving Rumple's life." Mulan looked at her shocked, exactly knowing the price for her to pay. "Who's life have you traded?!" Mulan says a bit more fiercely and harshly, scared she had said someone they knew, or worse; Snow's own name. "I..I haven't said anyone yet..." Snow whispers looking down at the beating heart, that glowed in the box. "Is...that Cora's heart?" Mulan looked at the heart and looked back up to Snow, knowing she was about to make a horrible decision that she will soon regret.


	10. Chapter 10

All of a sudden Mulan's back began to burn immensely. The pain was horrendous and Mulan's legs wavered a bit as her jaw became tense. Trying so hard to keep her mind at ease. Mulan felt that the burn was far worse than she had ever felt it, the ancestor inside was testing her at this moment, but the problem was Mulan didn't understand why. Then, Mulan heard footsteps from above the ceiling, where the coffin stood. Mulan knew someone was coming down, either a friend or foe. Mulan looked back at Snow who held the box and candle still, tensing up from the sound of the footsteps. Mulan heard that these footsteps were frantically making noise, either Regina or Cora came for the heart. "Give me the heart Snow." Mulan says through her clenched jaw, fighting off the pain. Snow looks at her like she had said a curse in front of her. Again Mulan said, more harshly, "Give it to me!" Mulan knew now, that she had to, once again, sacrifice herself for something greater. The footsteps could be heard coming closer and closer, before Mulan without waiting, snatched the box away and whispered the very name at the heart, as soon as the name "Cora" was spoken a black magic swirled inside the heart and before Snow could say or do anything Mulan turned seeing Regina in the distance. The burning was immense, and Mulan felt faint from the pain, but she had to endure it a little longer, now knowing her sacrifice. A confused Regina came in front of the Warrior. Her countenance was almost broken and weary, "Why do you have that...?" Regina asks, hesitantly. Snow took a step forward but Mulan responded, "I know what it's like not to have a heart...and I thought if Cora, your mother, had her heart...She would be a new person. She would love you." Regina and Mulan gave a stand-off just staring at each other both straight in the face, without wavering, until Regina's eyes wandered down at the glowing, beating heart. Regina's hand slowly went toward the box Mulan offered out, placing her fingers gently around the edges of the wooden frame. Her fingers rested on the wood before ever-so-softly taking the box out of Mulan's offering hands. Regina gave a little, broken smile before turning around and walking off. Mulan felt the burn become more intense than the last few minutes, which felt impossible because it felt like she was being roasted alive in a volcano. Mulan's knees finally gave out with her screaming out in pain. Snow fell next to her asking what was wrong. Mulan just screamed out clenching her hands into fists as her head faced the ground. Sweat began to roll down Mulan's tan face as her screams filled the room, her eyes widened at the pain and also what felt like something ripping away from her. She felt a cold breeze from the inside of her armor and felt it pull away from her back. The pain immediately stopped as lights in the room flickered on and off with a cold wind beganning to pick up around the two women. Snow held onto Mulan's arm solely from fear of what was happening, then a glowing blue spirit emerged from Mulan's very back and placed itself behind her, just staring. "S-Shang...?!" Snow whispered looking toward the spirit that floated behind them. Mulan looked behind her shoulder, seeing the clear-as-day apparition of Shang. Mulan looked Shang up and down and saw he was wearing his armor from the war, matching hers except he looked more honorable and heroic than ever. Mulan tried to stand, but felt her whole body became intensely sore and weak. Snow felt the Warrior's armored body weigh upon her small frame as she helped her stand. "Fa Mulan, You have once again proven your Honor and Duty, not only as a Warrior but as a strong human being." Shang gave a genuine smile towards Mulan, who could barely stand on her own two feet. Snow was silent as Shang began to speak, it sounded like his voice was faded but could be heard clear as day. Mulan looked up at Shang with tired eyes with the sweat that gleamed around her forehead, "Shang I'm sorry...For everything." Shang rose his hand to stop Mulan from speaking anymore. "Fa Mulan, I was the one out of place. I do not blame your actions on who you are. You're the most honorable person I have ever met in all my life, and still to this day, you will always carry honor to your family. I understand what True Love is now, though I had to die understanding it." Shang nodded showing that his part in all this was about done, and he would forever leave Mulan's presence. "Shang! Wait!" Mulan called out, outstretching her hand, taking a step forward away from Snow's arms. Shang looked down at Mulan, who was actually standing on her own two feet, strong as ever, "Will I ever see you again...?" Mulan asked tears beginning to fill her eyes. Shang nodded like a wise man, before he left he told Mulan one last thing, "Fa Mulan. You're always taking care of everyone else, let Aurora take care of you now." Mulan looked at Shang with new eyes, she saw he was smiling like one who has found the eternal peace. Shang's apparition before completely fading away, went through Mulan's body, Mulan felt the chills and also warmth of his spirit go through her body. Now knowing, and forever that he would be with her. Now knowing her honor was restored and forever be held in highest. Snow just sat from where she was, still confused, "M-Mulan...? What just happened?" Mulan looked back at Snow, standing with all her strength again just smiling and responding, "I have saved your life."

Mulan and Snow quickly went back to the shop seeing Regina holding her mother in her arms crying with all her heart. Snow felt the devastation come to her, but saw Mulan push past her, standing in front of a broken Regina. Rumple was standing behind, obviously full of life, just watching as Regina cried. Rumple gave a sly smile towards Snow, who he tricked to lighting the candle, but everyone around became shocked when Regina looked up, staring at Mulan straight in the eyes with all her hate and spoke, "You killed my mother!" Mulan just stood indifferent, she knew deep inside this was her price, and she had to pay it for her honor which was saving a blood-lust kill for another. "You will pay!" Regina evilly sneered before disappearing in the purple smoke with Cora's body. Rumple came limping forward toward Mulan and Snow, confused. "Y-you!?" Mulan said nothing, but gave a slight nod giving acknowledgment. Before Rumple could say anything more Mulan responded in a very-serious tone, "Snow has a pure heart, I on the other hand have already tainted my heart, I couldn't sit here and watch Snow possess darkness within her." Rumple stood dumbfounded and slightly offended by the Warrior's actions and comment. "You had no right to interfere!" Rumple spat back, obviously angry. "I saved your life didn't I? You should be bowing at my feet!" Mulan yelled back, taking a step forward testing his power compared to her own. Rumple gave a menacing stare, "Your heart will forever be in darkness!" Mulan's jaw cringed with hate but she replied stronger than ever, "At least my dark heart knows love and family, that I will do anything for it!" Rumple looked as though he was hit back because he turned on his heel to busy himself in his shop, angry. Mulan felt a soft hand gently place itself on her tense shoulder and heard Snow whisper a small, "Thank you." Mulan still tensed watched as Rumple walked away before turning to Snow, easing her whole body, giving a very genuine and relieved, "You're welcome."


	11. Chapter 11

After the whole mess was sorted out and telling Emma what had happened, Mulan finally went home to Aurora, who was asleep on the couch with a book opened on her chest. Mulan watched as the her chest rose up and down as she took small breaths, now and again breathing out loudly with mumbles. Mulan didn't want to disturb her so she crept very quietly like she did in the forest to their bedroom seeing Jane was napping as well. Mulan came over to her crib brushing her gloved fingers on Jane's cheek who was contently dreaming, her legs and arms moving softly. Mulan very quietly took off her armor and sword placing it back in the closet in its now sacred spot near the bottom. Mulan felt disgusted from all of the heated commotions that happened today. Wanting to take a bath Mulan quietly walked into the bathroom, shuttiing the bathroom door as she plugged the tub for a relaxing bath. Taking out the soaps and salts she poured them into the tub happily humming as the tub filled with hot, steamy water. Mulan undressed glancing at her back seeing no signs of burns or the tattoo, but the aged scars that dominated most of her body. Mulan stared at the scars, remembering each one before shaking away sadness as climbed in the hot bath and just laid in peace, closing her eyes and just thinking to herself. Mulan occasionally dunked her head soaking her hair with the scents making sure to clean every inch of herself.

Mulan felt as though she spent an eternity in the tub because she heard Jane cry out, interrupting her deep thoughts. Mulan jumped out as soon as she heard Jane whimpering, quickly grabbing a towel to cover herself with, she swung open the door and saw Aurora rubbing her eyes and yawning, slowly walking to a fussy Jane. Aurora stood at the doorway staring at Mulan who was only with a towel. Her hair dripping from the bath water, her bare skin showing as well, with only a small towel covering herself. Aurora's mouth was slightly open just staring at her Warrior's raw self, surprised not to see her back but to see her so exposed. Aurora snapped herself out of her spell turning to Jane who was hopping with outstretched arms. Calling out, "Mommy! Mama!" wanting to see both her mothers. Mulan smiled, holding up her towel, as she kissed Jane all over her face, telling her she was a smart girl and that she loved her very much. Aurora just stared at Mulan more, feeling the very pit of her stomach churning, as she held onto Jane. Aurora couldn't help it, no matter how much she denied herself, she wanted Mulan. Now more than anything. It wasn't the fact that she thought it was embarrassing or shameful, it was the fact that Jane dominated both of their lives and they both came short when it came to intimate matters lately, which only consisted of exchanging short kisses and hugs. Mulan felt the hungry stares of Aurora, looking up at her, under her drenched hair, Mulan saw Aurora's pleading eyes, knowing exactly what she wanted. Mulan smiled at Aurora in the most provocative way before giving her attention to Jane again. Aurora felt her yearnings explode now, she didn't want to seem like the bad parent to push Jane off, but she knew what she wanted. And Mulan was obviously teasing her with her sensual stares and smiles. "Mulan." Aurora finally said placing a hand on her arm. Mulan didn't look up but gave a playful smile, "Yes?" Aurora was going to kill her, she knew exactly what she was doing. "I think Jane needs her nap still." Aurora could barely speak without sounding demanding. "Jane doesn't look tired though." Mulan ran off her words making fun of Aurora. "Mulan. It's her nap time. Now." Aurora grabbed Jane out of Mulan's arms who was giving a little pout, but as soon as Aurora put her down in her crib she became tired again. Jane, being stubborn, was whimpering wanting to play with Mulan, but her tired eyes were having a hard time staying open to keep her fussing genuine. Before she knew it Jane fell asleep again.

Before Aurora could turn around to face her Warrior she felt Mulan's arms wrap around her waist pulling her away from the crib. Aurora felt like she was going to go crazy, both women had deprived each other and now emotions were heated more than ever. Aurora felt Mulan pulling her out of the room toward the couch, so Jane could sleep peacefully without interruption. Aurora slid her arms behind, feeing Mulan's wet hair in between her fingers as she slid down her body. Every touch was like a ticking time-bomb for both girls. Aurora felt Mulan's bare skin, hearing the towel fall to the floor. Aurora spun around like a hungry animal. Their lips immediately crashed together from the long awaited moment. Emotions became exposed with the rawness of each other as Mulan tried to hastily remove Aurora's shirt. Aurora became dominant and pushed Mulan to the couch, smiling as she began to plant kisses as over Mulan's neck, trying not to miss any bare skin that has gone untouched. Mulan heard Aurora's soft moans with each kiss that she had carefully placed. Aurora slid her hands down toward Mulan's stomach, trailing her very-much experienced fingers. Mulan moaned loudly, trying to again removed Aurora's shirt. She felt her hands grab onto Aurora's back, feeling though her nails would leave marks. Aurora slid up her fingers tracing the scars, before she placed her supple lips, gently kissing on them knowing Mulan would appreciate that she loved for her, for all she had; darkness or not. Mulan's fingers found themselves in Aurora's hair, gently grasping the locks as she whispered the things that lovers should say. All emotions were on fire now after both women became more and more enthralled with each other. All bodies were in motion, together as one until the peak of their love was to an end.


	12. Chapter 12

Aurora was laying on top of Mulan, tired and out of breath, peacefully content with herself now that she has been completely satisfied by Mulan. Mulan was just smiling as her fingers traced Aurora's back-line, just feeling both of their bodies rise and fall into each other. Until Aurora broke the silence with a muffled, "We never have time for this anymore." Mulan blushed from Aurora's sudden directness, she suddenly became shy on the subject. "Well...we just have been busy lately...and besides, Jane is in our lives. We should at least abstain from this, we should be good parents." Mulan whispers trying to contain her laughing. Aurora moved her head to face Mulan, smiling, "And we're not good parents? At least Jane hasn't walked in on us like Snow and Charming!" Both girls went silent for a minute before bursting into childish laughter. Mulan wrapped her arms around Aurora, still feeling their bodies were tired. "Do you know that I love you more and more each day?" Aurora says staring into Mulan's dark, deep brown eyes that always showed intensity.  
"I hadn't realized!" Aurora kissed Mulan playfully before placing her head back down, just enjoying the moment. Aurora began to drift off as she listened to Mulan's calm breathing and beating heart like a soft lullaby, But the moment was quickly ruined by a soft knocking that was heard at the door. Aurora and Mulan looked at each other confused and surprised before quickly Aurora raced into the bedroom as Mulan grabbed all the clothes from the floor before racing into the bedroom as well trying to find whatever they had that was clean. The knocking became more persistent before Mulan raced back to get it, still trying to put her pants on. Aurora came running behind sliding into a loose t-shirt that went past her knees, not having time to find any pants in the hurry, glancing at the bedroom making sure Jane wasn't disturbed and glancing at the couch making sure the clothes that were laid out were gone. Mulan opened the door seeing Ruby and Belle holding a pile books and take-out boxes of food. "Hey! We- ...did we come at a bad time?!" Belle asks looking at Mulan, who was clearly a mess. Her hair was out-of-sorts and her shirt was half tucked in. Mulan smiled awkwardly trying to think of something, but to her surprise Aurora peered around Mulan's body clearly showing that she only wearing a shirt. Ruby burst into loud laughter as soon as she saw Aurora peer around, then her cheeks turned red from what happened. "I'm so sorry! We just thought we could stop by from what happened...?!" Mulan placed a hand over her face, clearly embarrassed from Aurora. Aurora just gave a playful smile, the corners of her lips curled in the way that bothered Mulan. Mulan's hand still up she replied, "You girls can come in, it's no problem..." Mulan opened the door wider exposing both her and Aurora, showing the rushed actions they had to take to get to the door. Belle and Ruby laughed as they came in with the books and food.

The whole time Belle and Ruby spent their time with Mulan and Aurora, they just poked fun at the both of them. Aurora laughed along, now wearing much more appropriate attire and Mulan fixing herself up as well. Jane was taking a longer nap than usual because Ruby and Belle stayed for awhile. "So what happened..?" Belle asks curiously, more for what happened to Cora and Regina. Mulan went silent for a but before telling the story, the whole story of Shang's ancestor showing himself to the very last bit of sacrificing herself to keep Snow's heart pure. All girls were astonished at Mulan, Aurora felt like she was falling in love with Mulan all over again. Her talk of being a heroine and bringing honor back made Aurora see Mulan in different eyes, more loving than before, which seemed was impossible because she already, practically, gave Mulan all she had. Ruby and Belle lightened the mood with jokes and funny stories of what has been happening recently. Ruby also spoke of her wolf's time and how much control she had over it again, and telling her perspective when running through the forest. All the girls had a splendid time just talking casually and eating the food that was brought from Granny's. Mulan peered toward the stack of books curious of what Aurora requested to have. Red noticed Mulan's looks because she just smiled telling her, "I think Aurora reads as much as Belle! Because she requested a lot of classics." Mulan smiled as Red and her made small talk while Belle and Aurora went off into their own conversation. It was about 5:00 PM before Jane began to call out for her moms, obviously hungry. Mulan saw Aurora begin to get up but placed a loving hand on her sitting her down telling her she would get her. Mulan walked into the room seeing Jane with outstretched hands hopping up and down calling for Mama Mulan. Belle and Red always loved to see Aurora and Mulan be so motherly and loving toward each other and Jane. It made the already crazy town seem more down to earth. Mulan swooped her up and twirled her around before holding her properly on her side. "Janey, are you hungry?" Mulan asks as she walked toward the kitchen. Jane greeted Belle and Ruby with smiles a slurred "Aunties!" Red and Belle loved Jane as much as they cherished Aurora and Mulan's friendship: which ment a lot to them.

Aurora didn't mind if Belle and Ruby stayed until they practically were leaving until 10 PM. Aurora always joked saying that they should just all live together because they were always frequently visiting. Belle was pushing Ruby out of the door as they were leaving because all Ruby wanted to do was talk with Aurora and Mulan more and more. Belle thanked both women before pushing Ruby completely out, awkwardly smiling then shutting the door behind her. Mulan was holding Jane as she slept on her back, Mulan who tied a blanket to her back to support Jane, felt the small breaths she made. Also, both women heard Belle and Ruby bickering in the hallway, "Ruby! You're always making us stay longer than necessary!"  
"Aurora is always saying we're welcomed?!"  
"Yeah that's just her being nice! They have Jane! You're ridiculous!" that was the last of the funny conversation before it faded off. Aurora and Mulan both wearily smiled toward each other as they listened to Ruby and Belle's talk. Mulan was beginning to carry Jane to her crib until she felt Aurora's fingers snake into hers ever so soothingly. Mulan tugged Aurora along as she went into the bedroom to put Jane down. Both girls kissed Jane goodnight before heading out into the kitchen and living room to clean up. Mulan began picking up all the toys Jane set out to play with Ruby and Belle while Aurora began putting away all the books that were brought. "Aurora..." Mulan said as she held onto a armful of toys, looking at Aurora. "Yes...?" Aurora asked distracted as she began to grab an armful of books "You...you will take care of me...right?" Mulan asked seriously, still staring at Aurora as she asked her question. Aurora looked up now, confused and worried. Mulan saw her expression and tried to shake it off by putting the toys away in a small chest they kept near the wall. "Wait, Mulan." Aurora called, bringing the books near Mulan, setting them down on the table, giving Mulan all of her attention. Aurora waited patiently until Mulan finished putting the toys away. "After I gave my name up for Cora, the tattoo that was engraved on my back...the spirit that was watching was Shang...and before her completely vanished he told me that I needed to stop taking care of everyone, that you would take care of me and...never mind, it was stupid to ask." Mulan tried to hide the embarrassment she felt by looking for other things to set away. Aurora sighed happily, smiling, walking toward Mulan, relieved, "Mulan." Aurora cooed as she wrapped her arms around her Warrior, "I'll always take care of you. And it's not stupid...Shang is right, you're always taking care of everyone else. Sometimes, just let me take care of you...? Okay?" Aurora asked smiling up with her gleaming smile. Her rosy cheeks were bursting with crimson color as she smiled. Mulan snorted a bit from the dumbness of her question, but took it very seriously deep down. Mulan kissed Aurora on the cheek before both girls went back to cleaning the rest of the mess that was left behind. That night, for once, Mulan slept soundly and wasn't disturbed by any dreams, other than the wonderful dreams she saw. She even thought she heard Shang at one point but was too enthralled by the sweet dreams, she didn't think another second about it knowing all she needed was right there with her, in that small room. Aurora noticed Mulan finally sleeping soundly, curling up right into her arms both sleeping like one body. Mulan's legs wrapped in the Princess' neither knowing where Mulan's body began and where Aurora's ended.


	13. Chapter 13

The next few days both Aurora and Mulan spent all their time with Jane, together as a family. Both making sure one another wasn't causing trouble. Mostly Mulan was under Aurora's careful eye not to stir up any trouble. Aurora joked as Mulan walked into the door with bags of groceries, "Hope you didn't start a fight?"  
"No Dear." Mulan sighed smiling as she carried the heavy groceries to the kitchen. Jane was walking behind Mulan as she went toward the fridge, trying to grasp onto her legs. Aurora tried to contain her laughter as she saw Jane gaining on Mulan until She flopped onto Mulan's slim leg laughing with excitement. Mulan looked behind and saw Jane grabbing a hold of her leg, rather tightly. "Why hello Janey!" Mulan said poking Jane making her laugh even harder. "Mama! Mama! Up up!" Jane began to tug on Mulan's pants wanting to be held. Mulan put down the groceries, lifting Jane into her arms. She held Jane to her side with one arm as she began to put the groceries away. Jane wasn't a needy child, but she loved getting attention from her mothers though. She was beginning to speak more and learn more words. Both Mulan and Aurora would practice speaking with her and sometimes tried to teach her about the lives of their own land. Mulan would occasionally try and tell Jane stories of Warriors and fighting while Aurora would tell her stories of Princesses and Castles. But one thing they loved to tell was their own story to Jane. Though Jane didn't understand now, Mulan and Aurora hopefully wanted her to be able to grasp the idea of their land and their love when she was older. And maybe one day, they all could visit that strange land again.


End file.
